


knight time rescue

by Sunbeam21



Series: coming out (get the party started) [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Crying, Homophobia, Human AU, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Proofread, bad coming out experiences, character being kicked out of home because they're gay, mostly the comfort part, oh goshfdasldfjk now i gotta name the thing, oh the title can be one character long hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm, or the summary adlkjf ad;sfj save me, posting from tumblr, thats a bad title don't judge this by the title, w h y why do i have to name it ao3 why, what if i named it < will u all still love me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21791344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunbeam21/pseuds/Sunbeam21
Summary: Roman gets a phone call late at night and brings Virgil home-previously posted on tumblr. better than the title and summary may suggest . read the tags for warnings
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: coming out (get the party started) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570327
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	knight time rescue

Roman picks up on the first ring

He doesn't think he could have forgiven himself if he hadn't

The idea of Virgil being alone and upset at all hurts him, if he'd left him there longer it would have broken his heart

Although he thinks it may already be broken

Seeing his love, his dark and stormy knight, his soulmate, sitting at the bus stop with a bag and trying to wipe away his tears is certainly heartbreaking

He pulls in and is out of the car in seconds, wrapping Virgil up in his arms and calming him

"My dads said you can come stay with us. They're setting up the guest room now" Roman says, and he feels Virgil relax slightly. 

"Thank you" he whispers, sounding so small and broken. Not like himself at all

Now Roman knows his heart is breaking 

They drive to Roman's house in silence, holding hands the whole way. Virgil continues wiping away tears. 

The second they get in the front door Patton is enveloping Virgil in a hug. When he finally lets him go, Logan hugs him. 

Roman appreciates the love his parents give his boyfriend. 

Considering they went through the same when Logan came out to his parents, all those years ago.

Considering Virgil's parents aren't going to do it anymore

He feels anger swelling up inside him but he pushes it down. Right now he must focus on Virgil. He wants to focus on Virgil, make sure he's okay

Well, as okay as he can be

Considering the circumstances

Virgil doesn't want to go into it right now, and they all understand of course. They'll be here for him when he is

Patton makes them all hot cocoa with cinnamon

Logan makes them all eat something

Roman doesn't leave Virgil's side for a second 

They talk about everything and nothing. Random conversation. Roman's college classes, Logan's students, Patton's new cake recipe, a movie they're going to next week, Virgil's plan for a tattoo.

As Virgil gets ready for bed hours later, Patton and Logan talk to their son

"How are you feeling?"

"Worried. Sad. Angry. Lost." 

Patton nods his head, brushes Roman's hair out of his eyes. 

"I know. I've been there. You're doing amazing." 

"Thank you" Roman says, and he means it. He needed to hear that he wasn't making things worse

His dad has always been amazing at knowing what people need. 

They all head to bed, the clock approaching 3am

Roman can't sleep

He can hear Logan and Patton talking, knows they can't sleep either, knows this has upset them more than they'll say, knows this has brought back a lot for Logan. 

He hears footsteps outside his room and knows it's his boyfriend. 

When minutes pass and Virgil doesn't come in Roman realises

He's too anxious to

Too anxious and worried and scared

His heart surely can't break anymore tonight

He gets out of bed and opens the door, acting like he didn't expect Virgil there

"I was just coming to you" he whispers. Not a lie

They curl up in Roman's bed and Roman holds Virgil tight. He allows him to cry. He allows himself to cry. 

Tomorrow will be better. He's sure of it


End file.
